(Un)requited love
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Seseorang pernah berkata, "Saat kau jatuh cinta maka, kau akan bertindak seperti orang bodoh." dan Gadis itu percaya dengan hal itu. Karena, saat ini dia pun ikut bertindak bodoh. Padahal dia tahu, pemuda itu tak pernah mencintainya. Lantas, kenapa dia menerima perintah dari bocah itu?/ Warning : OOC, Rated T , Typo.


Seseorang pernah berkata, "Saat kau jatuh cinta maka, kau akan bertindak seperti orang bodoh."

Gadis itu percaya dengan hal itu.

Karena, saat ini dia pun ikut bertindak bodoh.

Padahal dia tahu, pemuda itu tak pernah mencintainya.

Lantas, kenapa dia menerima perintah dari bocah itu?

ooOoo

 **(Un)requited love**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Pair: OkiKagu, Slight OkiNobu, KamuSoyo**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T+, Typo.**

 **Time : After Silversoul arc.**

 **ooOoo**

"Oy, _China_ , jadilah pacarku!"

Pemuda pasir itu berdiri tepat di depan seorang gadis bercempol dua yang nampak syok. Manik _Crimson_ itu menatap tajam _Saphhire_ yang tengah membulat di hadapannya.

"Oy, _Sadist_ , Otakmu habis terbentur aru ka?"

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala pemuda yang notabenenya empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku serius, _China_! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, _Baka onna._ "

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Iris _Saphhire-_ nya menilisk masuk ke dalam _Crimson_ sang pemuda.

" _Sadist_ , Kau serius aru ka?"

"Untuk apa aku menurunkan _pride-_ ku kalau aku berbohong, _Baka China musume_?"

Tangan pemuda itu terlipat di depan dada. Dia mulai gerah. Sedari tadi berdiri bagai orang bodoh, menanti jawaban dari ' _China_ ' di depannya.

"Baiklah aru."

Gadis itu akhirnya menjawab.

Senyum pemuda itu kini terkembang.

"Aku akan ikut dalam permainan bodohmu ini, _nee,_ _Sadist._ "

Ekspresi pemuda itu seketika berubah, Manik Crimsonnya membulat.

" _China ..."_

Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Sang pemuda seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai berjumpa besok, _Do-S yarou._ "

Ya, Gadis itu tahu, dia baru saja melakukan hal bodoh. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong. Walaupun dulu pemuda itu menyukainya, namun sekarang perasaan itu telah berubah. Ada sosok lain di matanya, dan itu bukanlah dia.

Dan dengan bodohnya, dia ikut dalam permainan aneh atas dasar perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terlewati, 'pasangan' baru itu memulai aktivitas sehari-hari mereka. Perang mulut hingga adu pedang-payung, selalu menghiasi hari bahagia mereka sebagai pasangan. Sebuah hubungan yang berlandaskan kepalsuan sang pemuda dan kebohongan sang gadis.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa, hubungan mereka hanya skenario semata.

Hubungan _romantis-rival_ itu berjalan mulus.

Tak ada yang berubah dari kebiasan mereka berdua kecuali selalu bersama dengan bertaut tangan.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Dan keduanya nampak hanyut akan permainan mereka sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari.

Ya, Kagura dan Okita Sougo, tanpa sadar masuk dalam permainan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi ke sana lagi aru ka?"

Kagura bertanya saat melihat Sougo di ambang pintu rumahnya. Sudah tiga bulan mereka bersama dan selama itu pula mereka tinggal bersama.

Alasannya?

Kagura terlalu jengah mendengarkan ' _Gin-chan_ ' tersayangnya yang selalu meminta dia untuk pulang ke Rakuyou, Planet asalnya.

Alasan lain?

' _Gin-chan_ ' tersayangnya akan menikah dengan gadis pilihannya bulan depan. Tak mungkin bagi dirinnya untuk tetap berada di sana, satu atap dengan pasangan pengantin baru.

Yang lain?

Okita Sougo, dengan suka rela mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya dengan syarat, Kagura harus turut menjaga dan merawat rumah itu.

Sebuah syarat yang mudah namun sulit untuk dilakukan oleh seorang 'Kagura'. Namun, gadis _Vermellion_ itu terus berusaha dan belajar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan kematiaannya, _China_. Kau mau ikut?"

Ajakan dengan intonasi datar itu membuyarkan lamunan Kagura. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sougo dari belakang.

-ooOoo-

Di Sinilah mereka sekarang.

Di depan sebuah Pusara yang bernamakan, 'Okita Mitsuba.'

Kagura duduk di depan Pusara tersebut, lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

" _Nee, Sadist no Aneue,_ perkenalkan, namaku Kagura aru."

Gadis itu berucap dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan senyum yang terkembang. Sougo pun turut mengikuti gadis itu dengan mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Apa _Sadist no Aneue_ bahagia di sana aru ka? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan _Aneue_ , tapi ku harap, _Aneue_ bahagia di sana. _Aneue_ tahu aru ka? _Sadist_ sangat kesepian di sini aru. Tapi, aku akan mencoba membuat _Sadist_ bahagia aru..."

Celoteh panjang Kagura di depan Pusara kakaknya, membuat Sougo tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu menyukai sisi periang gadis Amanto keturunan Yato itu. Kagura selalu Ceria dan terlihat tegar. Untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, dia tergolong kuat. Ditinggal mati Ibunya, Ayahnya selalu berkelana, Kakaknya yang tidak tahu ada di mana, dan di usia keenam belas tahunnya, dia lagi-lagi kehilangan anggota keluarganya, Gintoki, ketua _Yorozuya_ yang bulan depan akan menikah.

"Ayo pulang, _China._ "

Tangan pemuda itu terulur kehadapan gadis itu. dengan senyum cerahnya, Kagura menerima uluran tangan Sougo.

"Untuk hari ini, kita gencatan senjata dulu aru."

Sougo melirik gadis di sebelahnya.

"Untuk hari ini, ekspresikan lah perasaanmu, _Kuso gaki."_ Gadis itu berucap dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Langkah Sougo terhenti di tempat. Bayangan _Aneue-_ nya masuk dalam benaknya. Sepintas, senyuman Kagura sama dengan senyuman mendiang Sang kakak.

" _Sadist_..."

Senyum Kagura kini berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut. ' _Sadist_ ' menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu. tubuh pemuda itu mulai bergetar dengan kepala yang dibenamkan pada bahu gadis Yato itu.

Untuk hari ini saja, izinkanlah seorang pemuda _Sadist_ , berusia duapuluh tahun, menangis untuk mengekspresikan rasa rindu mendalamnya kepada Sang _Aneue_ tercinta.

Kagura tersenyum tipis. Tangan mungil gadis itu mengelus lembut surai pasir pemuda itu.

"Menangislah, _Sadist._ Aku akan selalu berada di sini, menangis bersamamu aru."

Ya, Kagura turut menangis bersama Sougo. Gadis itu mengerti betapa menyakitkannya perasaan saat orang yang kau cintai, pergi dari sisimu. Gadis itu telah merasakannya berulang kali. Mami, Papi, Kakak, Gin-chan dan pemuda itu. Kagura menangis karena telah kehilangan hati pemuda itu.

Kagura sadar, Peran mereka saat ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Perasaan pemuda itu untuknya belum kembali dan Kagura tahu itu.

.

.

.

Kagura menatap _horror_ pemuda pasir di depannya. Seragam _Shinsengumi_ kebanggaan Sang pemuda nampak kacau. Tak hanya seragam, tampilan pemuda itu juga sama kacaunya.

Dengan cepat Kagura menghampiri tubuh pemuda yang sudah sempoyongan itu dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam kamar Sang pemuda. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, mereka tetap tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

" _Sadist,_ kau mabuk aru." Ucapnya ketika mencium bau alkohol yang menguar keluar dari mulut pemuda pasir iru.

"Tunggulah sebentar aru. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum."

Kagura hendak beranjak dari hadapan Sougo ketika tangan pemuda pasir itu menarik kasar lengan kiri Kagura dan menindih tubuh gadis itu.

Sougo melumat kasar bibir Kagura yang di lawan gadis itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ntah kenapa, Kagura merasa tenaganya melemah.

" _Sadist_ hentikan!"

Sougo tak mendengarkan teriakan gadis itu. Gerakan pemuda itu semakin kasar melumat bibir Kagura.

"Kenapa bukan aku, Nobume?"

Kagura membelalakan kedua matanya ketika Sougo mendesahkan kalimat itu. Batin dan fisiknya menggila.

"Ku mohon, _Sadist_. Hentikan ini!" Teriaknya lagi ketika sentuhan pemuda itu beralih ke lehernya. Air mata sudah siap untuk terjun bebas dari kedua iris _Sapphire-_ nya.

Sougo tetap tak mendengarkan dan semakin melanjutkan aksinya.

Malam itu, suatu hal yang tak pernah Kagura harapkan terjadi begitu saja. 'Sesuatu' yang begitu dia jaga selama ini, terengut begitu saja oleh sosok pemuda _Sadist_ di atasnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kagura benar-benar membenci hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sougo tengah duduk termenung di pelantara halaman belakang rumahnya. Sudah seminggu pemuda itu mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan seminggu itu pula dia terus mencari sosok gadis ah, tidak lebih tepatnya wanita yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya.

ini sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh dari peristiwa yang paling tidak dia harapkan dalam hidupnya.

Jujur, itu semua di luar kendalinya.

Dia terlalu mabuk saat itu.

Bahkan, dia tak dapat mengingat apapun jika tak melihat gadis _vermillion_ itu tengah meringkuk di sudut kamarnya seraya menagis sesegukan.

Sougo akui, dirinya memang brengsek dan kejam sedari dulu, tetapi saat ini, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek dan kejam di dunia.

"Dimanapun kau berada saat ini ... aku mohon, kembalilah, Kagura ..." Gumannya pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kagura- _chan_?"

"Heem." Angguk wanita itu.

"Kau tak ingin memberitahu Okita-san, Kagura-chan."

" _Sadist_ tak perlu tau, Soyo- _chan_." Kagura tersenyum ke arah Soyo, "Aku yakin dia akan mengerti aru."

"Tapi Kagura-chan...,"

" _Daijoubu aru_ , Soyo- _chan."_ Kagura menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima Kasih, Soyo-chan. kau sudah mau menampungku di Istana ini aru."

Kagura tersenyum tulus ke arah sahabat bersurai hitamnya itu.

"Maaf atas permohonan gilaku tadi aru."

"hmm." Soyo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, Kagura- _chan_." Sambungnya.

Kagura memeluk sahabatnya untuk terakhir kali dan berjalan keluar dari Istana Edo seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Soyo- _chan_." teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Gadis keturunan Tokugawa itu membalas lambaian tangan Kagura dengan linangan air mata.

" _Gomenne_ , Kagura- _chan_. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu." Gumannya.

.

.

.

Gerak Sougo membeku di tempatnya. Manik _Crimson-_ nya yang selama ini selalu redup kini berbinar cerah.

" _China_ ..."

Pemuda itu berlari kecil ke tempat Si ' _China'_ tengah berdiri sekarang, kemudian merengkuhnya.

" _Sadist_!? Ku pikir kau belum pulang aru?"

Sougo melepaskan rengkuhannya dan kini menatap manik _Sapphire_ wanita itu.

"Aku terus mencarimu. Kau ke mana saja, hah! _Baka onna_!"

"Kenapa aru? Kenapa kau terus mencariku aru?"

"Tentu saja-"

"Jika, kau ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab lebih baik lupakan saja aru." Potong gadis itu.

"Kenapa, _China_?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya aru."

Sougo membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Aku tak mau, _China_." Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa aru? Bukankah ini lebih baik, _Sadist_? Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, _Kuso gaki._ Kejadian waktu itu ... kejadian waktu itu ...," Kagura menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, "Kau melakukannya tanpa sadar kan, _Sadist_." Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum walaupun cairan bening itu sudah turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

Sougo terdiam di tempat.

" _China_ , aku ..."

"Lebih baik kita lupakan semua ini, _Sadist_. Aku tahu bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau menjadikanku pacar hanya untuk membuat Nobume- _chan_ cemburu, bukan?"

 _'bukan seperti itu'_

"Daripada terus berpura-pura, lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini, _Sadist_."

 _'Bukan seperti itu, bodoh!'_

"Nee, _Sadist_ , Jujur lah kepada Nobume-chan. Aku yakin ini belum-"

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, _CHINA_!" untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Okita Sougo berteriak karena masalah hati.

"Yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku memang ingin gadis bermuka datar itu cemburu. Tetapi, aku sungguh-sungguh saat memintamu menjadi pacarku, chi-, Kagura." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seorang Okita Sougo memanggil perempuan itu dengan namanya.

Kagura terhenyak mendengarkan penjelasan Sougo.

Hatinya mulai goyah.

Tetapi, tekadnya sudah bulat.

" _Gomenne_ , _Sadist_. Aku akan pulang ke Rakuyou besok. Papi dan _baka aniki_ memintaku untuk kembali aru. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kami yang rusak aru."

"Kau bohong, _China_!"

Sougo mecoba menolak kenyataan.

"Aku tak berbohong aru. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan aru."

"Kau pasti bohong, _China_!"

Kagura mengeluarkan tiket pesawatnya.

"Aku tak berbohong, _Sadist_." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan tiket tersebut.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengakhiri semua ini aru."

Sougo semakin terdiam di tempatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Hatinya bergemuruh seakan ada ribuan pisau yang menancap di sana. Kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini? Bukankah dia memang menjadikan Kagura sebagai alatnya? Kenapa? Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya, tak ada kah kesempatan kedua untuknya?

"Aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, _Sadist_."

Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sougo yang masih termenung di tempat.

" _Sayounara_ , _Sadist_." Ucapnya tepat di samping pemuda itu.

 **Greeppp**

"Tak ada kah kesempatan kedua, _China_?" pemuda itu menarik wanitanya kedalam rengkuhannya. Tidak! Sougo tak ingin kehilangan sosok dalam pelukannya ini.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sougo.

"Aku ingin semua ini berakhir aru." Lirihnya. Ya, Kagura sudah lelah dengan sandiwara mereka. Kagura yakin sekarang, hati pemuda _Sadist_ itu, tak akan pernah kembali kepadanya.

Sougo melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Jaa_ , bolehkah aku tetap menghubungimu, _China_?"

Kagura mengangguk, "Tentu saja aru." Kagura tau dia tak boleh egois sendiri.

Sougo mengeluarkan benda flip hitam itu dan mengulurkannya ke depan Kagura.

"Bawalah ini, _China_. Akan mudah menghubungimu jika kau memiliki ponsel."

" _Arigatou, Sougo."_ Ucap Kagura seraya tersenyum tulus.

Gadis itu kini berjalan keluar dari pelantaran rumah Sougo.

" _China_ ..." panggil Sougo

Kagura kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah pemuda pasir itu.

"Ada apa, _Sadist_?"

"Ucapanmu tadi ... bukan _Sayounara,_ _China_. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jadi ..., " Sougo nampak kesulitan memilah kata-kata.

" _Jaa nee, China._ " Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kagura terdiam pada tempatnya, kepalanya tertunduk singkat.

"Hmm, _Jaa nee, Sadist._ " Balasnya seraya tersenyum lebar dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Arigatou moo, Kagura_." Guman Sougo saat sosok itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Berakhir. Hubungan mereka berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa Sougo perbaiki lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Semua berkat sifat dan tindakannya bodohnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _China_." Gumannya lagi. Dia tahu, sosok yang di sebut tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya.

Terima kasih atas sifat egois dan tak mau jujurnya. Dunia Sougo kini hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah Sougo terganggu begitu saja saat, dua manusia mendobrak pintu rumahnya secara brutal. Dengan malas dia menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya yang sudah hancur akibat dobrakan _Do-S combi_ itu.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu rumah orang secara sopan, _Danna, Sepesu Hanzai sha_?" Sougo bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ingatkan dia untuk meminta ganti rugi nanti.

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Di mana adikku, _keisatsu-san_?" sosok bersurai _vermillion_ itu bertanya dengan aura gelap dihiasi senyuman di wajahnya.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Kagura, _Nee, Souchiro-kun_?" timpal pria bersurai silver.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian berdua apa? dan _danna_ , namaku Sougo desa." Jawab Sougo datar.

"Kau tau jelas maksud kami apa, _Keisatsu-san._ Cepat beritahu di mana Kagura berada!" seru pemuda vermillion itu tak sabar.

Sougo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hah?! Bukan kah kau sendiri yang memintanya untuk kembali ke Rakuyou lima tahun yang lalu, _Baka sepesu hanzai sha_!?"

"Aku?" Kamui-pemuda _Vermellion-_ menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang kau katakan, _Keisatsu-san_? Aku baru saja kembali dari penjajahan antariksa bersama Shinsuke."

Irish _Crimson_ itu membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat dia menarik kerah baju Kamui.

"Berhentilah bercanda, _Sepesu Hanzai sha_! Lima tahun yang lalu Kagura memberitahuku, kalau kau memintanya untuk kembali ke Rakuyou! Dan _Danna-_ Sougo menunjuk Gintoki- _Danna-_ "Kau juga ada di sana mengantarkannya, bukan!?"

Gintoki terdiam dan begitupun Kamui.

"Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk pulang. Justru kedatanganku untuk menjemputnya kembali." Jelas Kamui.

Manik _Crimson_ Sougo menyalang marah sedangkan, kedua iris milik Gintoki dan kamui membulat sempurna.

Mereka bertiga, telah dibohongi oleh wanita bersurai _Vermellion_ kesayangan mereka.

"Kalau dia tak bersamamu dan aku tak pernah memintanya untuk kembali ke Rakuyou, di mana _Imouto-chan_ sekarang?" Kamui nampak berpikir.

"Kau sudah mengcek di rumah kalian?" tanya Gintoki.

Kamui mengangguk, "Untuk itulah aku datang kemari, Samurai- _san._ Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya ... semuanya ... walaupun, mami tak bersama kami lagi." Lirih Kamui dengan senyuman.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sougo mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

 _"Moshi-moshi."_ Terdengar suara panggilan terhubung di seberang sana.

"Oy, _China_ kau ada di-"

 _"Okita-san?"_

"Soyo- _hime_? Kenapa ponsel _China_ ada padamu?"

 _"maaf, ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu dan juga Kamui-san."_

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda berbeda surai itu membeku di tempat.

"Oy, bercandamu sudah kelewatan, _Hime-Sama._ " ujar Gintoki dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Benar kata _danna, hime-sama_. Bercandamu sudah kelewatan, _Hime-sama._ " Sougo membenarkan ucapan Gintoki. Binar _Crimson_ -nya meredup seraya mengelus pusara itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakata- _san_ , Okita- _san_."

" _Nee_ , _Nee,_ jadi di mana _Baka imouto-chan_ bersembunyi? Gadis kecil itu memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan." Kamui menimpali. _Sapphire-_ nya turut meredup dengan senyuman yang tetap tercetak di wajahnya.

"Maaf, harusnya aku memberitahu kalian dengan cepat. Kamui- _san,_ Okita- _san,_ Sakata- _san,_ Kagura- _chan ..._ Sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Saat dia pergi ke Rakuyou, dia ingin menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari kalian semua dan Umibozu- _san._ Kagura- _chan_ bilang, dia ingin merawat anak itu sendiri. Tetapi ... tetapi ...," tangis Soyo akhirnya pecah.

Ketiga pemuda berbeda surai itu menampilkan wajah terkejut. Sougo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Gintoki menundukkan wajah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Penyesalan nampak tercetak jelas di wajah mereka bertiga, terutama Sougo.

Soyo terus menangis histeris. Dengan inisiatif sebagai seorang pria, Kamui mendekati tunangannya itu dan merengkuhnya.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku karena tidak dapat membantu Kagura- _chan._ " Isaknya dalam pelukan kamui. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Pikirannya kosong.

Semua juga salahnya. Seharusnya dia kembali lebih cepat. Seharusnya dia membawa Kagura turut dalam perjalanannya. Semua karena keegoisannya. Batin Kamui kini tengah bergemuruh. Pemuda Sadist nan Shota itu menyesali semua kegagalannya sebagai seorang Kakak.

"Tunggu Soyo- _hime_ , Kau bilang, Kagura hamil?" tanya Gintoki hati-hati.

Soyo mengangguk, "Ya, Sakata- _san_. Dulu, Kagura tengah mengandung anak Okita- _san_." Jelasnya.

 ** _Dhuaak_**

Tubuh Sougo terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan, Kamui- _san_ , Sakata- _san_!" seru Soyo yang kini berlari kehadapan pemuda pasir yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu.

"Minggir." Ucap mereka berdua datar.

"Tidak akan!" Soyo meretangkan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan saja, _hime-sama._ aku patut mendapatkannya." Lirih Sougo.

Soyo menggeleng dan tetap pada tempatnya.

"Tidak akan!" Soyo tetap keras kepala, "Yang bersalah bukan hanya Okita-san! Sakata-san dan Kamui-san juga telah meninggalkan kagura-chan, bukan!? Kenapa hanya Okita-san yang disalahkan?"

"itu kerena dia telah menghamili putriku, _Hime-sama_."

" _Jaa!_ Semua ini juga tak bakal terjadi jika kau tak menyuruh Kagura- _chan_ untuk selalu kembali ke Rakuyou, Sakata- _san._ Dan semua tak akan terjadi jika kau lebih peduli terhadap Kagura- _chan_ , Kamui- _san_!" teriak Soyo.

Kedua lelaki di depannya terdiam. Benar. Semua tak akan terjadi jika, mereka berdua lebih peduli kepada Kagura.

"Kalian tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kagura- _chan_ yang kesepian! Apanya yang kalian sebut sebagai keluarga!?" lanjut Soyo dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Gintoki dan Kamui menghentikan gerakan mereka. mereka kini tengah bergelut dalam dunianya masing-masing.

Setelah lama bergelut dengan pemikiran menyalahkan diri sendiri tersebut akhirnya, mereka memutsukan untuk kembali ke Bumi.

Ya, saat ini, mereka berempat tengah berada di Rakuyou. Lebih tepatnya di depan pusara yang bernamakan, 'Kagura'. Pusara tersebut terletak tepat di sebelah pusara Sang Mami, 'Kouka'.

Kamui, Soyo dan Gintoki memutuskan untuk kembali terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sougo yang masih ingin berada di sana.

Sougo duduk di depan pusara Kagura. Manik _crimson_ kembali meredup, kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Di usapnya pusara itu dengan lembut.

"Gomen ... Gomen, China. Harusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal."

Kepala Sougo tertunduk, Pemuda itu terisak pelan.

"Gomen, Kagura." Lirihnya.

Dunia pemuda itu kembali hancur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Aura tubuh pemuda itu menggelap. Sougo menarik Katananya, lalu mengarahkannya tepat di perutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sou-go?" Suara dingin dengan bau asap rokok menghentikan gerak pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ingin melakukan _seppuku_ , Hijikata- _san?_ " Jawabnya dengan suara dingin dan manik yang menggelap.

"Jangan bodoh, Sougo! _China-san_ tak akan senang jika kau melakukannya!" timpal Gorilla.

"Kondo _-san_? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kami mengikutimu." Jawab Hijikata sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sougo, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi tetap lah hidup. Aku yakin china- _san_ akan lebih senang jika kau seperti itu." nasihat Kondo seraya mengelus sayang surai Sougo.

"Apa gunanya aku hidup Kondo- _san_? aku telah kehilangan _Aneue._ Dan sekarang, _China_ juga ikut meninggalkanku." Guman Sougo.

"Kau mati pun, takkan mengubah semuanya, Sougo. Baik Mitsuba maupun Kagura, takkan hidup kembali." ucap Hijikata datar.

Sougo membelalakan matanya. dia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan telak ke wajah Hijikata yang tentunya dapat Hijikata hindari.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku, _Hijikata Konoyarou_!"

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti." Hijikata menatap lurus mata Sougo, "Karena, aku juga pernah merasakannya." lanjutnya dengan suara pilu.

Sougo terdiam. kepalan tangannya terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya.

" _Maa_ , Sougo, kami memang tak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tetapi, bukankah kita selalu bersama selama ini?" Kondo berjalan mendekat ke arah dua bawahannya itu,"karena itu, Sougo, tetap lah hidup. untuk kami. dan juga, _China-san."_ lanjutnya.

"Hn." Sougo berguman seraya mengangguk.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dengan kepala tertunduk. Hijikata menepuk pelan bahu Sougo, sedangkan Kondo menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala pasir itu. Hati Kondo dan Hijikata turut sakit melihat kondisi menyedihkan Sougo, seorang pemuda sadist yang mereka anggap adik sendiri.

Sougo, Hijikata dan Kondo berdiri di depan pusara Kagura. Sougo meletakkan buket bunga yang dia dapatkan dari Hijikata dan Kondo tadi, tepat di depan pusara tersebut.

" _China_ , Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Maaf atas kesalahpahaman kita dulu." Sougo tersenyum lembut ke arah pusara tersebut. " _Gomen_ , Kagura."

Dan ketiga pria tersebut beranjak dari pusara 'Kagura'.

" _Aishiteimasu, China, Zutto."_

* * *

Wuaaah... apa ini?(T_T)

Maafkanlah, Author lagi galau... (T_T)

dan maaafkan atas ke _OOC-_ an mereka berdua lagi #dibazookaSougo

fic ini terlahir setelah Author yang galau sambil mendengarkan lagunya Fujita Maiko (T_T)

Semoga Menghibur ya _Minna-San_ ^^

Btw, Fin or Continue?

RnR?

* * *

"Souji, Souko, Mami sudah bilang jangan lari-lari, kan?"

Kedua anak kecil berbeda gender itu nampak tak menghiraukan seruan dari sang mami. Mereka berdua berlari seraya tertawa riang.

Souji, bocah lelaki bersurai pasir itu menggeser pintu rumahnya.

" _Tadaima~."_ Seru mereka berdua dengan nada riang.

" _Okaerinasai_."

-End-


End file.
